Grimm's Worth A Try
by Director of Dreams
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is now in high school. She and her family hadn't had a detective case in years. A week before Sabrina has to take her SATS, someone calls from NYC for help, and they must go there. But does this person want something more from one of the Grimms? Written with Unicorns Are Not So Innocent.


**Hi guys it's Dia here. ****_Unicorns Are Not So Innocent_**** and I are writing a story together! Yay! *Big applause* The 1st chapter is written by her so big shoutout to the awesome ****_Unicorns Are Not So_****_Innocent!_**** Please review! Read her stories, she's awesomesauce! She's a wonderful writer.**

**Chapter 1: 3rd P.O.V**

I'm-

Oh um sorry. When Puck was running passed me he pushed me over when I was writing that first sentence. So, what was I going to say? Oh right. I'm Sabrina Grimm, and I have to write in this dumb journal. I skipped the ten pages that were after the pages about the Everafter war. It's just so horrible looking at them. Because this here journal was collecting dust on the shelves, and Granny wanted it in her collection box of Grimm journals, I have to finish this one. So I'll just write a bunch of waste timing things here because I honestly can't think of much that happened after the war ended.

First thing, my age. Well, the war ended around the year 2011 B.C. Just kidding, actually just 2012, and that was four years ago. Now can you guess my age? Now, my look. I have blonde hair, like my dad, and blue eyes. And I'm a stubborn and kinda hard forgiving person, like my mom. I pretty much looked the same since I was eleven, since I'm in Ever After now I suppose. Don't tell ANYONE… oh wait you can't… now I'm talking to a book, that's great. I am growing still though, I'm uncertain why.

So that's how I look, what happened years ago, what else to describe? This is my first time keeping a journal, except when I was five, but what I called a diary was a book with pictures of rainbows and "secrets" like, OMG, I took a second cookie at snack time! I think that was Daphne's diary actually…

We hadn't had a detective case in ages, so I got a break from that, but I don't get break from work. I had to go to the new Ferryport Landing High School that Mayor White had built. It's actually not bad. I mean, it's a school with mean teachers, mean kids, some nice people, and homework, but it's what I wanted. A dull school where I pass notes with some of my friends. Yeah, Puck still gets shocked when I say that word, but it's true. I made friends. It's regular, I complain a lot about it, but it's way better than knowing some kids are really hairy monsters and are planning to attack. The bullies stay clear away from me too, which is good.

Nothing's been happening so far. Or yet. Why do I feel like something's happening? Must be a hallucination, I'm still paranoid when I remember watching a pumpkin's head get cut off. And sadly, that's not a daydream it's true. Right now, I have to go help Daphne with homework, she's screaming like a banshee. So um, how exactly do I say bye to a book? Oh right, that dumb closing thing.

Love, Sabrina Grimm

EWWW, YOU CALL THIS A BOOK? THAT'S JUST GROS. GRIMM AT THE MOMENT IS WITH MARSHMALLOW, I JUST STOLE THIS TO SEE IF SHE WROTE ABOUT HOW HOT I WAS. WHOA, DID THAT SAY- OH NO, THAT WORD SAID HORRIBLE JUST LIKE MY PUNCTUATION BUT I DON'T CARE I'M UNDERLING THIS STUFF SO YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME! OK, SOME THINGS GRIMM FORGOT TO MENTION WAS I GO TO THAT HIGH SCHOOL TOO NOT 'CUZ I'M HER GUARD BUT BECAUSE THE OLD LADY SAID I "HAVE TO LEARN" LIKE I CARE AND- FRIENDS? HAH! IM READING THIS BORING JUNK AS I'M WRITING YOU SEE. I'M ONLY ADDING PERIODS 'CUZ I LIKE MARKING THINGS. ANYWAYS, WHAT ELSE?

OH YEAH, AT SCHOOL I'M SOOO POPULAR, I HAVE FOUR BFFS! (EW I SOUNDED GAY, I MEANT I HAVE FOUR BUDDIES THAT I JOKE AROUND WITH AND WE THROW SPITBALLS AT THE TEACHERS IT'S AWESOME!

Okay now I'm sick of capitalizing and underling, so ill just do all lowercase. Two girls are crushing on me. You know who? Grimm's so called friends. Oh gross, now I'm writing correct English, dumb hormones. It's something the puberty disease is doing, you see. I think the two girls are crushing on me. I mean, one attacks with her purse covered in flowers, and the other whacks me in the head with her black leather gloves. But isn't that how girls get a guy's attention?

Crap, Grimm's coming back. Let's see- oh that's how you say bye.

From, Puck, aka The Trickster King, juvenile delinquent, Prince of Loafers-

_**Not in Journal. Happening in Reality.**_

"Puck!" what did I tell you? Stay away from my room!" yelled Sabrina. She shoved him out as he muttered, "I was only checking…" she smacked the door shut.

**Okay, so not all chapters will have a diary entry. This might just be the only one. So how was it? What'd you think? Please review!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**

**And**

**Unicorns Are Not So Innocent**


End file.
